His Green Eyes
by Lavender dresses
Summary: Lady Isabella Swan finds herself in an impossible situation after the death of her father, Charles. With the estate in desperate need of repair, will an arrangement made with the wealthy Edward Cullen provide a solution to Isabella's money worries or create more anguish and heartache for our heroine?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella. Bella," Alice whispered gently to me as the tears flowed down my cheeks, "we need to go in and sit down." Through the heavy fog in my head I could barely hear the words. My despair at being left alone in the world, now that my father was gone, was overwhelming. Slowly I stood and followed Alice into the family chapel where the service was ready to begin. Beautiful fragrances filled my vague awareness as I pass the arrangements placed throughout the stone 16th century building that sits on our small estate in country Oxfordshire. Shivering from the chill, I sit and endure. It is expected of me and I am not one to disappoint. I was brought up to be a Lady and to fulfil my duty to the family, as diminished as my family now is. In fact, I now realise, there really isn't much of one left.

Tea, nibbles, quiet conversation. The day passes as a blur. Thank goodness I have Alice, the best friend you could wish for, by my side. As people come and pass on their banalities she holds me together and somehow we muddle through together. We are such an odd coupling, her fire and love of life contradicts my quiet, resigned grace. However she is true and loyal to a fault, and I love her dearly. All day she has been manoeuvring me around the room, so I wouldn't have to come face to face with 'that man.' That ARROGANT, COLD FISH, DISTANT, FRUSTRATING, PANTY WETTING MAN. I turn on my heel trying to leave the room after stating, 'Thank you for coming," for the hundredth time that day and promptly run out of luck.

"I am sorry for your loss, Isabella." Green eyes peer at me along with a blank expression that manages to push a button that is usually kept well hidden. Annoyance rises to the surface and I open my mouth to respond when across the room, Alice flits over. It's a seamless motion that reminds me of swans landing on our lake. Ironic really. "Thank you Edward, that is _very_ kind of you," Alice says on my behalf. "If you don't mind, I think I'd best get Lady Swan to retire for the day. As you would appreciate, it has been an incredibly long and tiring one for her." Gently taking my arm I am lead out of the room, all the while feeling those same green eyes following me and silently haunting me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well, I am blown away. Thank you to all who read, followed, made the story a favourite or were kind enough to give me your thoughts in a review. I am touched and humbled.

I forgot to add the disclaimer on my first chapter, apologies SM. They are yours, but this is mine.

Chapter 2

The sun struggled to shine through the windows of my room the next morning as Alice drew the drapes. Such a cold room, as was the whole house, but this room allowed a glimmer of the morning sun through and while the heat was not enough to warm it, it did warm my heart. The room was filled with the heavy furniture of yesteryear and was dressed with equally old soft furnishings. Coming from 'old' money, certainly had its disadvantages. Leaking rooves, drafty cold rooms and 'old' everything. But it was my home and I was going to find a way to keep it, just as father had begged me to do so.

My family had lived on this estate since an ancestor had aligned with the protestant King, William III. This resulted in an estate, hereditary title and a whole lot of expectation and pressure to keep everything afloat. In today's challenging world, this was proving to be rather, well, challenging. Still, all was not lost. Father had always said the portfolio of shares that had been passed down from his father was performing quite well and this generally paid for most of the maintenance costs we could not avoid, as well as our most basic of living expenses.

Today was the first day after the funeral that I felt like the 'fog' inside my brain was starting to lift. The funeral had been a haze. _A haze of green eyes._ People chatted, food was nibbled and I really don't remember anything else. _Green eyes._ But that day has passed and today, I smiled. "Morning Bella. How are you feeling?" Alice had been a trooper. She was a true best friend and had been keeping me afloat through this ordeal. "Good Morning Alice," I was able to reply with a smile, "What do we have on today?"

"Just the usual, thank you notes to send out, an appointment with the family solicitor regarding the estate in an hour, and Edward Cullen just called to say he'd be dropping by before lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

SM owns the lovely and drool worthy Edward and all things Twilight. Me, I have hubs and I'm quite happy with that and this story.

Chapter 3

'So you see, your father may not have disclosed to you the whole truth about the state of the estate Lady Isabella. Things are at best precarious and if you tend to see things from a gloomy view point, could be seen as dire." William Black waffled on as I sat in the dismally furnished legal offices which had serviced my family for generations. I nursed my now cool Lady Grey tea and store bought biscuit as he attempted to discretely sidle up to his true objective. "To help you understand the state of accounts better, I've organised for my son Jacob to return to the estate with you with additional paperwork. He will be of great help to you I believe as you plan your future, the estates future I mean," he stumbled.

Jacob rose and gave me a small sheepish smile. "Am I to understand then that the shares my father spoke of are now gone?" I enquired. "I am afraid so Lady Swan. Those shares were sold just over 18 months ago." Standing, I returned Jacob's smile tightly, collected my belongings and made my departure. What exactly had we been living off for the last year and a half?

Jacob Black was such an easy man to like. Tall with rugged good looks and a quiet manner we had always been friendly, so it was with a comfortable silence that we took the few steps from the offices to the estate's red Land Rover. Climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine I carefully reversed the beast of a machine before taking off down the road at a pace befitting a person of much greater years than my current 22. With long chocolate brown hair and a porcelain completion I was considered a quiet beauty, however with all the burdens and responsibilities associated with the estate and my introverted personality I had managed to stay on the shelf. But quite frankly, I had yet to meet a man worth the bother.

In spite of my careful driving we reached home in no time and were alighting from the car when Jacob enquired of me, "I suppose you have a lot to consider now that you are all alone on the estate." Well, there's an understatement, the snarky side of myself thought. Smiling into his kind face I thought better of my reply and said "Yes, you are probably right. Big changes will need to be made if I am going to be able to salvage things."

Jacob looked down nervously. "I have something I am required to give you. It's a letter, from your father. You know Bella, I would be honoured if you would allow me to be of any assistance to you. I feel like you should have someone to take care of you and lean upon."

A shadow fell over us as a pair of murderous green eyes turned our way and a deeply possessive voice stated darkly, "I am quite sure you are right Mr. Black, but I doubt it is you who will be best placed to offer Lady Swan the kind of assistance she truly requires."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I continue to be amazed at the support this little story is given. Thank you all for your followings, favourites and reviews. There are some amazing writers out there, a few of which are listed in my profile. Feel free to pop in a see who I like to read when the time permits.

Our beloved Edward is starting to feature more now. In fact Chapter 5 is written from his POV.

Enjoy him and hang in there, lemons will be featured, eventually.

Chapter 4

_A shadow fell over us as a pair of murderous green eyes turned our way and a deeply possessive voice stated darkly, "I am quite sure you are right Mr. Black, but I doubt it is you who will be best placed to offer Lady Swan the kind of assistance she truly requires."_

Anger rose in my heart as I stared at the stunningly beautiful man who delivered those words. Taller and more handsome than any man should be allowed to be, Edward Cullen's deep green eyes bored into my soul and lit a fire of rage what was normally kept well hidden from all but those who truly new me.

"I believe I am well capable of deciding for myself what my future should be," I responded, "but thank you for your concern Mr Cullen. Are you planning on staying long?"

At this moment Alice came barrelling around the corner of the house, "Edward has an appointment with you if you remember Bella. Shall I show him into the small lounge?"

The large wooden door of my home which represented years of history swung open to allow the cool autumn air to penetrate the even cooler space inside the entrance. A once beautiful, but now sadly faded and worn rug covered the ancient tiles which covered the floor in an attempt to warm the area which we now stood. Tension filled the air.

"If you have an appointment with Edward then I shall come back at a more convenient time Isabella," Jacob murmured while looking directly at his antagonist. Looking down at the letter in my delicate hands his face saddened. "I will call you early next week."

As Jacob left us and Edward and I made our way into the lounge it occurred to me that we had ever been alone with each other. Suddenly I was more than a little nervous to be alone with this belligerent man. He was able to arouse such an anger in me that no person had ever achieved in my normally easy nature. If I was honest, when I first saw him I was star struck and made shy by his handsome looks. However one overheard conversation between him and my father had altered those feelings irreparably.

The warmth of the lounge was enough to remind me of my location and I put all thoughts aside, turning and offering Edward a seat in the feminine room that I spent the bulk of my free time in. The décor within this room was the closest to reflecting my personality as it was filled with light colours of pale blues on white. Brocaded birds and flowers covered the cushions and curtains in an understated manner which, while being worn, I found both relaxing and comforting. None of the heavy reds, bulky carved wood or bold tapestries from the rest of the house found its way into my room. And definitely no purple.

Green eyes fell upon me once more and I glanced up to find Edward looking into my eyes as though searching for some hidden message I refused to share. "There is a lot to discuss Lady Swan, but first may I suggest you read the letter from your father," Edward began.

My hackles rose instantly. "I think I would rather read that in private thank you Mr Cullen," I responded. "I am not sure you would Isabella," he replied, "otherwise you may not fully consider my proposal."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I don't know about you but for me it's definitely TGIF.

I've had some queries about when this is set. Unfortunately I really can not say. I guess it is set in the mid to late twentieth century with a very sheltered Bella and in an English society that exists in my mind. There is a definite harping back to Pride and Prejudice which no doubt confuses the time frame more.

SM is the bomb.

Enjoy EPOV.

Chapter 5

It wasn't a cold and gloomy night when I had that now pertinent conversation with Sir Charles Swan regarding his finances and his solution to overcome these money worries. Instead it was within the warm and sunny rooms of _The London Club_ off Sloane Square, one of my favourite parts of London. I had met Sir Charles on a few social occasions and had liked his genuine manner and as we shared an enjoyment of fly fishing it was with only a little surprise when he sought me out that afternoon to share a drink with him.

Finding a private corner by the large windows which overlooked the busy London street below, we ordered our drinks and sat in the heavy high backed wing chairs that were favoured by the members. I took a moment to closely study the man as we awaited the arrival of our drinks. Faint lines furrowed his brow and under his ample but well-trimmed moustache his lips were held in taut straight lines as his right foot nervously tapped. His hair was beginning to silver amongst the rich chocolate masses.

"I've heard good things about you Edward," Sir Charles began. "You have managed to create an impressive business for someone so young. Your family must be very proud of you."

"I believe they are Sir Charles, though I am not one who works hard in an aim to please my parents. What I have created and continue to build, I do for myself."

My reply seemed to cause pause in my friend as for a couple of minutes there was no further response after his thoughtful, "Hmmm."

"Edward, I have a problem and I believe you might be inclined to help me. I find myself utterly broke and in need of money to continue holding onto the estate. It's not that I've been foolish and gambled everything away, but the way the world is these days you need a large income to support large homes. It has fallen into terrible repair and in a short amount of time will need extensive work to not only modernise it, but make it habitable."

The waiter approached with a second round of drinks giving me time to collect my startled thoughts.

"Well," I responded "what makes you think that I would be the right person to help you and your estate? My experience is vast as I have collected many varied companies over the past five years, but none of them were in estate management or the like."

"You are currently unattached I believe," he stated. "I have a daughter. She is of a similar age to yourself and also has no attachment. Would it not be attractive to have titled children? Children who not only desire nothing that money can buy but also are born into the right circles. They would belong to the aristocracy."

Momentarily I was flummoxed. Did Sir Charles just attempt to sell me his daughter? I liked the man, but this was an idea bordering on the insane. I decided to take a moment and proceed delicately.

"That is a very kind proposal and one which deserves the consideration due such an interesting idea. I have not been looking to start a family but I will consider your offer and would like to get back to you," I skated.

Rising, Sir Charles thanked me for my time before leaving the club. I watched as he descended the staircase before losing sight of him briefly as he passed through the foyer and out onto the footpath. And in an instant, my world changed.


	6. Chapter 6

As Always Twilight belongs to the divine SM.

**Please read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter.**

Chapter 6 BPOV

I must have walked for hours that afternoon, not hurriedly but just strolling, spending time looking up into the green canopy of the huge trees that collectively made up the small wooded boundary on the southernmost side of our estate. Small birds sang their sweet tune as rabbits and the like scampered through the brush. It was very Snow White. Tranquillity at its best.

The overwhelming panic and chaotic mess that was my mind was a stark contrast to my surroundings. _What had my father done? And why?_

I knew, of course, that money had been tight and big decisions needed to be made in regard of the estate, but _why_ would he borrow money from Edward Cullen? And _why_ would he promise my hand in return? And _why_ would Edward Cullen accept this proposition? I had no doubt about the man's feelings for me. The overheard partial conversation with my father 4 months ago had made that abundantly clear. His harsh words regarding my shy wanderlust causing me to form a deep passionate chagrin at his mocking.

How I loathed those green eyes and strong jaw, his perfect body and smooth voice. His ability to turn my insides into a delicious mush of longing and need that made that small button of pleasure throb and clench when he was just so much as in the room infuriated me. No man had ever had such an effect on me and it was humiliating that it be such a man as him.

As dusk began to fall I saw Alice coming towards me in the distance carrying my favourite shawl and a flask of hot chocolate.

"What will you do?" she asked.

"There is really not much choice Alice. Dad had borrowed and started spending far too much money for me to repay and I could never manage to both repay it as well as hold onto the estate. Dad made me promise him," I whispered dejectedly while looking up at her from where I sat.

"I know how you feel about him, but does he love you? Is that why he wants to marry you?"

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. Love me? No. He just wanted to bed me. I drew in a deep breath and turned my face away. "He says he wants to start a family and that he desires his children to be 'well born'. Who in this day and age worries about that for goodness sake? He has money to burn, women falling over him and any good school would gladly take his money. But he's fixated on his, no _our_ children having a title."

_"__We __**will**__ be having children Lady Isabella. You are aware of how that happens aren't you?"_ My cheeks flamed again of the remembrance of Edward's whispered words. The slight part in his lips, his hair falling over his emerald eyes as they watched my own eyes widen in surprise. "You needn't worry Isabella, I will be very gentle" he said rather unexpectedly, "the first time at least."

...

A/N

Well I am not sure if this chapter created more questions than it did answer them but I hope you enjoyed it.

Tomorrow nights post is my first ever _**lemon**_ and I have to say I am as nervous as a blushing Edward about it. Currently it exists in two parts with Ch 7 being posted tomorrow and Ch8 the day after. However if you'd rather it in one, could you let me know? I have them loaded up and can easily place both up tomorrow leaving the next day with out a chapter. Ch7 is also a bit longer for me.

Thanks for the reviews and follows etc. It means so much to me that you are enjoying this enough to continue.

LD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well here it is folks. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

It had been a particularly long day. Alice had dragged me all over greater Oxfordshire in a bid to find the perfect clothes for my honeymoon and I was exhausted. Countless boutiques with overpriced garments spilled off the racks as Alice grew more and more excited in her natural habitat. I loathed shopping and shopping with Alice was painful, squared!

Ten outfits later, all with matching shoes and lingerie, I finally reached home and sat down in my favourite chair. Staring out the window I took of my shoes and placed my exhausted feet up on the mismatched ottoman while watching the approaching storm clouds roll over the horizon ready to refresh our parched soil. All day I had had this feeling of foreboding about the upcoming wedding. Edward and my 'relationship' had not improved since our engagement had been agreed upon. Cool acceptance seemed to be the order of the day and while we were polite to each other we tended to keep our distance and avoid any time alone in each other's company.

As I continued to gaze through our windows I saw Edward pulling into the drive heading towards the house. He was driving the silver Volvo SUV that he favoured when not driving in the bustle of city traffic, presumably preferring the space it afforded his large though tidy frame. Pulling up, his long legs exited the vehicle before the rest of him stood tall in the late afternoon sunlight. I was momentarily blinded by his beauty and my heart raced with panic at the thought of the impending nuptials and honeymoon afterwards.

_I cannot marry this man. I cannot make love to this beautiful, cold as granite, infuriatingly sexy man._

Our eyes met through the window and a look of concern flickered in his eyes before he entered the house. Letting himself into the small lounge with which I sat, he walked over to me questioning, "Bella?"

The combination of his proximity as well as my earlier thoughts stimulated the panic that I felt whenever I was in his presence and before I know what I was sayinf I blurted out, "I can't do this Edward. I can't marry you. I am so sorry."

A flash of anger and something I couldn't recognise crossed his face as he pulled me into his embrace. "Oh yes you will be Isabella, even if I have to impregnate you now to ensure it." A smile played on his lips. "Is this what this is about Isabella? Not a disgust at having to marry a self-made man like myself but feminine eagerness. If so, I am quite happy to oblige you in this matter. I had only assumed that you would have preferred to wait until our wedding night to begin working on our family."

Startled, I was about to open my mouth to deny his accusations but found his lips instead upon mine, his tongue probing firmly at my entrance. Teeth nipped at my lips in a bid to gain access and I found myself opening my mouth to him and melting into his delicious embrace causing us to simultaneously moan. Passion overtook us and his strong hands worked his way under my sweater seeking out my nipples, first gently teasing them and then using stronger strokes working me into a frenzy I never knew I was capable of reaching.

Lower down I felt the all too familiar throb begin, begging for attention as it did whenever I found myself in his presence. Lavishing my rosy peaks with an attention they had not previously experienced he moaned again, "Bella, so sweet." Sliding down my body his hands played with the waist band of my jeans tugging impatiently at the button so he could slide his hands down to where he could give me the most relief.

Startled out of my haze of lust I attempted to pull away as we fell back onto the pale blue loveseat, however as Edward's lips found mine I was once more lost in a wave of sensation that overtook all rational thought. Mewling and writhing beneath him, Edward slowly worked his way down my body once more, placing kisses in all the places around, but never on, where I needed him the most. Never before had I felt such an antagonising sweetness as he lapped and lathed before finally looking up at me, smirking all the while, before finally placing his mouth over my clitoris and gently sucking it into his mouth. I'm sure I must have pulled the hair right out of his head as he circled my nub, winding and winding the coil of need inside of me, teasing me, shocking me as I became half deranged with lust and wantonness.

"Edward, please!" I begged as he mercilessly continued, before finally I screamed in delight as my first ever orgasm ripped through my slight frame leaving me breathless.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward continued to cover my body with kisses as he travelled up my body once more never missing a curve or patch of skin. Further he travelled up my neck, then my jaw, ears and round to my mouth where he gazed into my eyes seemingly asking permission to continue, despite his earlier dominance.

Carelessly tugging at the buttons on his shirt I answered him with my actions, now desperate to touch what lie underneath. As the debris of his clothing lay on the floor I gasped at the sight before me. There were no gentle curves here. Hard lines and angles covered every inch of his masculine frame. Soft hair was sprinkled on his chest and…. lower. My eyes widened.

Kissing me once more, Edward carefully lined himself up with my slick entrance, watching, waiting for me to relax before carefully thrusting forward, joining us as one. Moving slowly back and forth the sharp pain I felt quickly subsided as each thrust filled me and I clung to his shoulders desperately needing more than this teasing tortuous pace.

"More Edward, oh my God I need more," I pleaded before groaning with satisfaction as the pace became a steady rhythm driving us both towards the brink of ecstasy.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" his soft whispers breezed my neck as we continued, sensations building for both of as Edward reached down to rub my bundle of nerves once more. Lights and flashes built between my eyes as once again I fell into oblivion, squeezing Edward powerfully as he let out a fierce roar, "Mine" driving his seed deep inside of me.

EPOV

The door shut quietly behind me as I crept out of the small lounge, a huge grin covering my face. I was conflicted about what had just transpired and embarrassed at my lack of self-control, but tonight had been, WOW! Having covered Bella with a throw from the back of one of the couches as she slept, little gentle snores left her exhausted body and I kissed her forehead before re dressing and grabbed my shoes. I would have like to have woken up in her arms but tonight was the evening of the Oxford Children's Hospital Gala of which we were the major donator. It was not something I could miss, but maybe tomorrow we could pick up from where we had left off.

...

A/N

Well what do you think? Will all go well for our couple?

I am currently on away on holidays so the next chapter will not be posted until later this week.

LD


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

it's onward and upward.

Than you for the kind reviews I received. It was a delicate and unplanned part of the story but it wrote itself so it felt right to include it.

To the guest reviewer who left my first hate review, ff admin seems to have deleted your thoughts. I am guessing because while Edward may seem like a fictional knob to you we think you're a real life one.

LD

Chapter 9

APOV

**_The next morning_**

"Jasper!" I yelled from the kitchen bench in horror, "come into the kitchen, quickly."

Jasper walked into the kitchen of our two bedroom loft apartment still cleaning his teeth and with a low slung towel wrapped around his waist. We had been dating for 2 years now and last Christmas had moved in together purchasing a lovely little tow bedroom terrace close to the heart of Oxford.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"It's this article in today's paper," I replied handing him the offending article and peering over his shoulder as he read.

Edward I knew slightly from Jasper who worked for him at Cullen Financials. He had always spoken well of him both as an employer and friend and while I wouldn't describe him as exuberant he was generally friendly and easy going for a man who had built an empire from nothing in only 5 years and Jasper had a tremendous respect for him and his business practices.

However none of those traits existed when Bella was present. He seemed to spend half his time discretely watching her when she wasn't looking and the other half of the time plainly ignoring her. I was sure he must be in love with her. When the two of them got within 2 feet of each other there was a sexual tension that radiated off both that could power London's east side.

The last few week had been chaotic and were clearly taking a toll on both the bride and groom. Never had I seen either of them looking so drawn or tired. I couldn't understand the urgency of this wedding. When Edward and Bella were together they treated each other with coolness and a remote politeness which did not suit a couple who were about to be married. With the flowers in now full bloom and the weather delightful it was the perfect time of year to hold an English wedding, however weddings were held all year round regardless.

_Edward Cullen, CEO and owner of Cullen Enterprises was last night seen at the Oxford Children's Hospital fundraising gala. Each year his firm donates 10% of all profits from their medical instruments arm to help sick kids. £292,000 was raised last night and will be used to refurbish the cancer wing of the OCH._

"That's great Alice, why the worry."

I pointed to the accompanying picture with the caption _Edward Cullen from Cullen Enterprises with date Tanya Delani at last nights Gala._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

So it seems you don't think much of Edward's actions so far. I hope the following chapter in his pov helps to clarify things for you. Truth is only ever one person point of view.

SM owns Twilight but guessing from your reactions, she'd want nothing to do with my Mr Darcy/Edward hybrid.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that I had had to leave for the Gala leaving an exhausted Bella sleeping in the lounge and on top of it all, made to pose for what seemed like a million photos with that awful PR director Tanya Delani. But it was good for the firm and part of my role as figurehead of Cullen Enterprises so I had, with a somewhat reluctant willingness, played the part in front of the cameras all the while thinking of my sleeping angel. All night Jasper had looked at me quizzically, wondering what was behind the goofy grin I was 'apparently' sporting and I must admit I was impatient to see my beautiful Bella again.

From the time we first met she had hardly given me the time of day, remaining cool and aloof whenever I was in her presence. I was in no way her social equal, however I had hoped in time she would see my worth and would grow to love me and appreciate what I had to offer her.

I had fallen head over heels in love with her the moment I had laid eyes on her outside her father's club. But, not wanting to come on too strong and frighten her away, had kept my advances in check instead playing the slow game. Why she became hostile towards me I still do not know, however as it coincided with the second conversation I had with her father Charlie regarding our marriage, I doubted this was a coincidence. She must have despised the idea of marrying a man with 'no breeding.'

Charlie suspected my feelings towards Bella and loved giving me a ribbing over them but I had always denied them. I would give her the world, but I didn't need to be put over a barrel by her father. He could play his game and I would play mine.

Snarfing down my breakfast I stopped to pick up some flowers on my way to the estate. She had been a Goddess last night and I couldn't wait to get back to her and never leave her side. Now what the ice was thawed between us I could declare my feelings and woo her in the way she deserved.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

I have done a lot of agonising over where to take this story next. We really need to hear from Bella, but like Edward, she is not speaking to me. Hopefully she'll be back next chapter as her voice flows much more sweetly.

Despite this I think Edward's POV answers quite a lot of your questions. I have tried to answer most of the reviews, for which I thank you for, but many got muddled while I was away and couldn't get internet access. Apologies if I missed you. Can I also ask for you to not post guest reviews please, it does not allow me to respond to your questions.

One questioned Bella's title being passed on down through a female. While unusual this form of title does exist. It is called _Heir of the body_. If you type it into wiki you can read up on it.

Sorry for the long AN.

As always Twilight is the property of SM, though I seem to have veered so far from it, it is barely recognisable anyway.

Chapter 11

EPOV

_Well that's just great_, I thought.

It had been two days and Isabella was still refusing to see me.

I had rushed over to Bella's estate like a fool in love yesterday morning only to find Alice answering the front door and Bella nowhere in sight. It seemed she had taken off half an hour earlier to parts unknown leaving me looking like a shmuck standing at her front door, clutching roses with my heart on my sleeve.

There was no explanation, but one wasn't needed. _Why_ I thought Isabella would be interested in a man like me is beyond me?

_Yep, I am a bloody fool._

For me to think that the passion I thought we had ignited making love would transfer to our relationship proved it. But she had come alive underneath me and I her. Never had I felt that connection with another person and I doubted I ever would. I had always been a one-woman man and now I had found my Bella I was never going to be able to move on, even if it was what she desired. I would be hers, always.

Jasper entered the room quietly and grabbed another of the crystal tumblers that sat on the bar. Pouring himself a scotch, he lowered himself into the chair beside me, sighing.

"Alice said she still can't find her," he said as he downed the fiery liquid in one gulp.

"I am so sorry Edward. If we had only called before we rushed over to the estate we may have had a chance to explain everything."

I looked over at my friend. "What do you mean, explain everything?" I said confusedly.

"About the Gala, and Tanya Delani, not being your date I mean. She must have seen the early papers and jumped to the wrong conclusion, well it wasn't really the wrong conclusion, the paper did say she was your date. It's no wonder she took off."

Stunned, I stared.

Hope started to bloom inside me.

_Could it be a mistake? Had Bella thought I had attended the Gala with a date. No wonder she, Oh my God. She thought we had made love and then I had left her sleeping on the floor while going out with another woman. What kind of man does that?_

Finishing my drink I rose, purpose filling me.

"Jasper, get Jane on the phone. We need to put out a press statement for tomorrow's edition."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

God I was freezing. Huddled upon an old dilapidated outdoor chair I hugged my knees into my chest trying desperately to capture any of the warm that emanated from my body. The icy winds whipped around me as I stared, oblivious of the approaching storm until the noise from the first fat drops of rain fell onto the porch roof. I had been staying the last two days in the Black family's beach hut on the south-western coast. It was terribly run down with old boards nailed down over rotten ones and pieces of the tin roof was starting to come loose, threatening to fly off at a moment's notice. But it was a sanctuary of sorts while I tried to muddle through my embarrassment, tortured by thoughts of betrayal and love lost.

Jacob had shown up at a truly unacceptable hour of the morning two days ago, waking me from a surprisingly deep slumber and momentarily puzzled over my placement on the floor of the small lounge. Looking around me I found myself blushing with remembrance as I took in the scattered clothes and misplaced cushions before hurriedly righting myself and rushing to answer the door.

Thirty minutes later I was leaving, bag in hand and reeling from the shock of finding out of Edward's betrayal. Despite my upbringing, I had never been on who believed that marriage was the be all and end all. Relations before marriage seemed evidentially sensible to me, but monogamy was a must and I would stand for nothing else.

A car pulled up diverting my thoughts from the past and into the present. Jacob's large frame alighted from the car and as he went to the boot, he bent down to pick up the groceries that he had brought with him.

_Now why can't I be attracted to a man like that? _I thought as he crossed the small space to the front door.

Letting himself in, the small space within the cabin suddenly seemed dramatically smaller and I foolishly stepped back, bruising my back slightly on the sink behind me. Wincing, I turned to fill the kettle while listening to the quiet happenings of Jacob's past two days. I was calmed by the easiness of his nature I felt a peacefulness settle upon me as we sat and listened to the breaking storm.

Darkness soon settled upon the landscape and the now tired storm moved away from the coastline. Making his departure Jacob collected his belongings and I walked him to his vehicle thanking him for his help.

Two days of evaluating my situation had left me with little to no clarity over what would be the best course of action. I felt entirely lost in my contradictory thoughts. I knew the betrayal and heartbreak I felt over the events must mean that I had developed feelings for Edward, but what those feelings were I was yet to understand. Certainly there was passion but what of my heart?

As Jacob started the car I rose my hand as if to wave before stopping, startled by the sight of lights bouncing down the lane attached to an all too familiar silver Volvo.

A/N

Hello and thank you to both the loyal and new followers as well as an especially big thank you to the wonderful SunflowerFran for taking me under her wing and promoting this story. As many know it has been a rough ride which generally has left both Bella and my mojo a little down. But I hope after this rather morose introspection that we might just be coming into happier times.

Despite the troubles I've had, I continue to ask for reviews as your questions and suggestions both improve my writing and the story.

Fingers crossed Bella and Edward are about to find their way out of here and Tanya and Jacob are about to find themselves in a whole lot of trouble


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Moonlight did strange things to the eyes. As Edward carefully alighted from the car I could swear that the man sparkled. My heart stopped at both the sight of his beauty and from the sudden anxiety that overwhelmed me at his sudden appearance. Clothed in a pair of caramel pants that hugged his awesome behind and a sweater of dark hues, his pale skin illuminated under the glow from the now clearing sky.

He took a moment to stand after quietly closing the car door, seeming to gather his thoughts or perhaps he was deciding on a course of action. Jacob had hastily exited from his still idling car, seemingly caught in a strange limbo between defending me and making a dash for it.

I had the strange feeling that an unspoken conversation was being had between the two men as they stared at each other, both outwardly calm, but at least on Jacob's part, I could feel the tension radiating off him. And then, mere moments later, that tension was gone.

As Jacob turned to face me, a small apologetic smile married with his sad eyes, before once again climbing into his car and starting to slow processing of making his way to the road.

I looked up to where Edward still stood, unmoved by the side of the road, watching me in the pale moonlight. After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality more likely a mere minute, he walked towards me as I remained as though frozen, unsure of all things but my building apprehension. Questions filled my mind as I watched his lithe form continue towards me. Why was he here? Why had Jacob left and most importantly why did it fill me hope and joy to see him?

As he finally reached my side he carefully reached out, enveloping my frigid hands within his warm ones while searching my eyes for answers to questions only he knew. My mouth parted, as I knew I should say something, but it was as if I was befuddled by his presence and after a pause it was not I that spoke but him.

"May I come in?"

A/N

We may have only travelled from the car to the front door but there is a lot of processing for poor Bella to do. I don't know about you but I am hoping things will heat up once inside. I hope I am not disappointed.

Hope you'll forgive the use of the word awesome in the story? It's a bit of a nod to my boys who I love eternally.

Other loves of mine include some of my favourite authors. For beautifully written works that are decently M please check out Bannerday. Lots of long chapters there to make you happy.

Tomorrow I will share my favourite naughty (think motu/fsog) author. She's pretty out there but captures beautiful characters.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As she closed the door behind us, the slight click of the lock resonated through the small confines of the dwelling. With brightly coloured fibro walls and an unlined tinned roof it was not a luxurious beach accommodation and I cringed at the thought of Bella staying here the last two days on my account. I wished to give her the world, but I knew that after the last few days I would need to rebuild the foundation of our relationship.

Moving over to the strangely ornate fireplace, I lit a match and watched as the kindling began to burn, filling the small place with much needed warmth. Bella continued to stand just inside the front door but as I looked over to her, she slowly entered the room and carefully sat on the cracked leather couch that was centrally placed in the room.

"Isabella," I began "I think we need to talk."

As I watched, Isabella's breathe hitched, then slowly her eyes rose up to mine with anger burning behind them as though the fires that was reflected in them was instead coming from within them.

"I have no doubt that **_you_** have a lot to say Edward. Where would you like to begin?"

God she was beautiful when she was angry I thought. With her hair framing her lovely heart shaped face and chocolate eyes glistening like molten lava from the light of the fire I was reminded of just how incredible this woman was.

"To tell you the truth I don't know where to begin," I started, walking over to her and sitting on the small ottoman that was placed slightly to the side of her.

"I guess I need to start by apologising for my behaviour a few nights ago. I had never intended for our first experience together to be so hurried and I feel a world of regret in leaving you afterwards. The gala, as you knew, was very important to the company and it was imperative that I attend in time for the pre gala photos. I would like to assure you that I did not attend the gala with Tanya Delani. She was merely the PR representative for the hospital and somehow the papers received misinformation about her being my date for the evening. This was definitely not the case, as Jasper can verify if you would like and Ms Denali's suspected conduct is currently being investigated by the hospital board."

Pausing, I reached out, all the while holding my breath, and picked up Isabella's hand gently.

"I had wanted to ask you to attend with me," I murmured almost silently.

"Why didn't you?" Isabella asked of me.

"I don't know. Fear I think. I was terrified that you would say no and I didn't want to face that possibility. It was an unusual choice for me to make."

For a few alarming minutes we sat together in the firelight. Isabella continued to allow me to hold her hand which gave me great hope, but still, I remained in agony.

A deep breath filled her lungs at last and she turned her eyes from the fire to my anxious face.

"I am not sure where we are Edward. I am prepared to take what you say as true, but this doesn't alter the fact that I don't understand your motivations or expectations of our forthcoming marriage." At this she blushed. "Other than children of course," she said, before continuing, "I am prepared to be reasonable. The situation has been highly embarrassing for me socially so if this can be addressed then I am open to continuing with our engagement. However I need to better understand what your feelings are."

Here she stopped, along with my heart. Did I tell her of the depth of my feeling for her? And if I did, she I tell her the whole truth or just a partial one? As the seconds ticked away and she waited for an answer I found myself torn with indecision.

Well, there we are folks. I hope the conversation rang true. Edward has a much more pragmatic tone doesn't he, but I think it suited this situation.

Now, my rec. I would like to state that it is NOT suitable for those who are underage or prudish in ANY way. If any part of fsog made you blush the stay well away as parts of it travel well beyond ELJ's imagination. That said, I love the Edward and Bella in this story and it is delightfully written with beautiful characterisations and exceptionally wordy. You will also have to travel over to a well-known coffee shop to read it as it's too naughty for here. Enough said, the author is Kitties1ffn and the title is Isabella Swan: Submissive. Let the title be a warning to you. Warnings are at the start of her story too so if it's not your bag, don't read it! No one is twisting your arm.

Big thanks for the ever wonderful Sunflower Fran for her support.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Finally we have an update. Sorry about the delay. It has been an combination of a public holiday and my laptop playing up again so this retrospective chapter has been stuck on it just waiting to give you some insight into the meeting between Charles and Edward. I hope it answers some of your questions.

SM owns it all.

Chapter 15

EPOV

"Mr Edward Cullen, Sir" stated the butler come valet rather grandly as I entered the room. Sir Charles rose from his seat by the lead jointed windows that overlooked the western walled gardens and turned towards me. It was late-afternoon and the dull light fought to illuminate what was left of the day.

"Edward. Come in and please join me" he said indicating towards his drink. "I am having a scotch, what can I get for you?"

"The same, please," I said while sinking into one of the two well-worn leather tub chairs that were placed facing towards the outlook. Surprising me, Sir Charles walked towards the low table and fixed my drink himself before heading back to his original position.

We sat like this for some minutes before Sir Charles finally spoke, breaking the not uncomfortable but somewhat anxiety riddled silence that existed within the room.

"I take it you have had some time to think over my proposal Edward. What conclusion have you come to?"

Over the last month, I had taken the opportunity to ensure I had attended several social gatherings which I knew Lady Isabella would be attending. Observing her had been a delight and while I had outwardly held back my admiration of her, my feelings had only increased since my first sighting of her outside The London Club.

Taking a deep breath I started, "I am not sure I can agree to your terms Charles. I am more than happy to come to an arrangement regarding lending you some money but it seems to me that complicating the arrangement by adding an arranged marriage to it would, well, make everything unnecessarily complicated."

Sir Charles face grew florid. "Is this your way of trying to tell me that Isabella is not a suitable wife for you?" he bellowed, startling me into momentary shock."

"No," I hastened to reply, "I just think your daughter should be given the chance to decide for herself."

Minutes past as the tension once again dissipated and the colour in Sir Charles cheeks returned to a much more healthy tone.

"It may seem unusual to you Edward, but I would like things to be done my way. I am not in good health and I need to ensure that Bella will be safely looked after once I am gone. Others have their eye on her and the estate, and while I trust her ability to be able to judge wisely, it would be a great comfort to me to know that I have done this for her. You are a good man Edward and I am sure that you will be a fine match for her. Please humour my eccentricity over this matter. If it helps ease your concerns I am of the opinion that Isabella may be pleased by your advances."

We continued to sit, instead talking of fishing and other common interests rather than discussing the matter at hand, that predicament I muddle over in my head.

"I will agree to your request but with one condition," I finally resolved. "I would like to get to know Isabella and give her the chance to form an attachment to me. Then I will be happy to offer her an engagement. Until this time I will forward you the funds we agree upon."

A/N: Any guesses which bit Bella may have overheard?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

APOV

"So what happened when he found you?" I asked impatiently.

Bella and I were sitting on her bed rehashing the details of the past few days. She had arrived home earlier that morning in the front seat of Edward Cullen's car, blushing as she walked towards the front steps where I was waiting and being closely followed by a protective Edward. He had his arm slung over her petite shoulders and seemed to almost strut with pride at having her under his wing. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he leant down to gently kiss her. Bella had blushed an even deeper shade of red as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers before bending his long frame into his car and driving away.

"Well, we talked," was the response I received.

Pulling my hair and biting back a smart reply, I took a deep breath. "I gathered that Bella, but what did he say and what did you say?" I implored.

"We talked about a lot of things, but most importantly, Edward explained about the mix up with the gala and we had an honest, if somewhat guarded conversation about our feelings for each other. Oh Alice, I never knew he felt that way about me and I can't quite believe that he does."

Jumping up and down while squealing I hugged my friend with excitement.

"I knew he must be in love with you Bella. No man can look so like a sick sheep when a woman is around and not be in love with her. You are perfect for each other."

"I hope you're right Alice," she said while looking up at me, "because I know now that I love him."

The rest of the day was spent talking and catching up, planning the wedding and generally being girls. It was wonderful seeing Bella so happy after the struggles of the past few months and as Edward returned that evening to share dinner with us, I could see a beautiful future opening up before them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

I lay back on the sun lounger gazing at the deep blue of the Mediterranean Sea wondering what I had done to deserve this twist of fate.

Three weeks ago I had been in hiding, foolishly believing that my now husband had made love to me and then left me to attend a work function with another woman. How could I have believed that of him? I now realised that I did love him, I always had. His beauty ran far deeper than his outer image. His generosity regarding the children's hospital, hell, his generosity to my father. Pride had kept father from accepting the money Edward had offered, only agreeing to the loan when I was part of the bargain and loyalty to my father had silenced Edward from informing me after the fact. That and I now knew a desperation for maintaining contact with myself. We could kick ourselves for the series of blunders and miscommunications that had occurred during the past months that had kept us from acknowledging our love for each other.

Hearing a small popping sound, I looked over at the doors leading onto our sundrenched terrace. Edward walked towards me, lopsided grin in place, seemingly sparkling in the sun and carrying a bottle of champagne. Dropping down beside me I was blessed with a heart stopping kiss that drove away all thoughts of our turbulent engagement from my mind.

"That was Jasper on the phone. It seems the fundraising committee of the hospital made a decision about Tanya's stunt with the newspaper and have placed her on suspension," he said pouring out two glasses of bubbles. "I still feel like such a bastard though for leaving you sleeping that night. I should have woken you, but you looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't have the heart to disturb you. If necessary I will spend the rest of my life, Mrs Cullen making up for that terrible judgement."

Titling my lips up to his, I stared lovingly into his eyes and smiled. "I might just hold you to that Mr. Cullen. In just under 9 months, you can take the night shift."

A/N: I'm not sure what you will think of this surprising ending. It certainly surprised me as I envisaged 30+ chapters but RL is doing a number on me atm and I was torn between leaving it or giving it an ending. I hope you won't be too disappointed but I know I am.

I have learnt so much from writing this first story and I hope to use those lessons in any following ones which I may write. Thank you for all the kind words and reviews I have received. Your comments have been very gratefully received and I have been stunned that anybody has taken the time to not only read the first chapter but to continue with it.

A big thanks to Sunflower Fran for her support throughout this journey. I hope you will put me on author alert so I will see you all again.


End file.
